Writing Letters
by xxkissmeimirishxx
Summary: Set after the Valentine's Day series and 'Saint Patrick's Day.' Seamus and Dean try to figure out how to tell their families.


Title: Writing Letters Author: kissmeimirish Pairing: Deamus Rating: PG for language Summary: Seamus and Dean are trying to figure out how to tell their parents about their relationship.  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Though the secondary characters would have much better love lives if I did.  
Note: Takes place after my "Valentines Day" series and "Saint Patrick's Day."

Dear Mam, Da, Moria, and Deidre,  
Something has happened here at school. I've fallen in love with someone. Our house threw us a big party. His name is Dean Thomas, my best mate. I went to stay with him last summer, remember?  
Love, Seamus

Dear Mam, Da, Moria, and Deidre,  
Remember Dean Thomas? I stay at his house for a bit each summer. We're going out with each other.  
Love,  
Seamus

Dear Mam, Da, Moria, and Deidre,  
I'm writing to tell you something that you should know. I'm gay, like Uncle Mark. I've got a boyfriend, Dean Thomas. (I go to his house each summer.) Love,  
Seamus

"Shite," I mutter, throwing down my quill. Dean looks up from his Potions homework. "What it is?"  
"I don't know how to write this letter."  
"To who?" He abandons his essay and sit down next to me.  
"My family. "  
"Just tell them what's happened."  
"That's hard to put down."  
"Why?"  
"I'm trying to write to them about you, about us."  
"Oh."  
"It shouldn't be *this* hard, I mean, I've got a gay uncle."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, my da's brother Mark."  
"Wow."  
"What about your parents?"  
"Um- dunno, really. I've been thinking of how to word it. Somehow I doubt 'Dear Family, I'm gay, Love, Dean" is gonna cut it."  
"Will they let you come home, d'you think?"  
"Hope so."  
"If they don't, maybe you could live with me for the summer, then come back here for the last year of school."  
"If your family doesn't kick *you* out."  
"Yeah. I'm assuming they won't, though."  
"'Assuming makes an ass out of you and me,'" he quotes under his breath.  
"That some weird Muggle thing?"  
"Yeah. My granddad used to say it."  
"How long do we have until school gets out?" Dean counts on his fingers.  
"About nintey days."  
"So I better finish this and send it off soon, so they have some time to think about it," I say, returning to my parchment.  
"Maybe you could Floo them."  
"And run the risk of me grandmam blasting off my head."  
"She'd do that?!"  
"It's likely, in a fit of passion. She didn't talk to my uncle for three years after he told her."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah."  
"Want some help?"  
"Anything."  
"Okay-here."  
Dear Mam, Da, Moria, and Deidre,  
I'm in love with my best mate, Dean Thomas. We've been going out and I thought I should tell you. Hope you're well,  
Seamus I look at Dean.  
"Add this to the list of reasons why I love you," I say, pulling him in for a kiss.

- - - - - - - - - -

My own letter writing attempts have been less- forward, I guess is the word. I'm the only gay person in our family, and I'm really wondering how well they'll take to Seamus after what happened last time he was over.  
"What d'you mean, 'bad memories'?" Seamus is sitting on the foot of my bed, looking indignant.  
"Shay, the last thing my parents remember about you is you hopping around the living room with your pants in flames, almost catching everything else on fire until I found the extinguisher."  
"I didn't know that you had a *real* fire!"  
"Then there was that little thing with feeding the cat a Canary Cream."  
"I thought you little sister was going to pass out."  
"You nearly made my *mum* pass out. And I haven't found the countercharm to whatever you did to my wastepaper basket."  
"I'm sorry. Is it still snoring?"  
"Yes, and I can still hear it even when I stuff it in my bottom drawer."  
"Oh."  
"Don't they expel you for things like that?"  
"*They* never got around to noticing."  
"Mmm. Anyway, my point is that my boyfriend is-"  
"-one who came to their house, set himself on fire, transfigured the cat and traumatized various family members, and bewitched a piece of furniture."  
"Yes."  
"I can see why they might be a little apprehensive."  
"Yes."  
"You need some good, old-fashioned Finnigan charm!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you bring me home for the usual month in summer, and on the last day, you tell them."  
"How is that 'Finnigan charm?'"  
"Because I can work my little cute Irish-ness on your parents, especially your mother, and hopefully they will forget all of last summer, and they'll like your boyfriend."  
"At this point, it sounds better than trying to write a letter."  
"And if that fails, you can come stay with me."  
It actually makes some sense, though some parts- like getting permission to bring him home- are still a little sketchy.  
"Seamus, are you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because you are acting very nearly sane."  
I get a gentle swat with a cushion and a smile.  
Seamus is standing at the window, watching his owl fly away, bearing his parent's letter. He looks a little worried.  
"I hope they're in a good mood when they get it," he says, quietly. I put my arm around his waist. "It'll be okay," I try to reassure him.  
"Hope you're right."  
"D'you wanna go watch the game?"  
"What game?"  
"We're playing Slytherin, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot! Lemme get my cloak."  
"You *forgot* a *game?*"  
"Got a lot on my mind," he says with a smile.  
"Must have."  
We stop for a quick snog that turns into a long one, and now we're racing down to the pitch, getting there just as Luna starts her commentary.

- - - - - - - - - -

I get my parent's letter today.  
Dear Seamus,  
We were delighted to hear from you, as always. Thank you for telling us. Would you still like to have Dean over sometime this summer?  
You sisters miss you, and we all send our love,  
Mam and Da I give Dean the letter and watch as a grin that matches mine spreads across his face.  
"This is brilliant, Shay!"  
"Yeah, they took it really well. And you can still come stay!"  
"I bet your sisters are gonna tease us no end."  
"Probably, but just Deidre. Moria's not gonna be back till mid-July. College prep."  
"You're the middle kid, right?"  
"Yeah, Deidre's 14 and Moira's almost 18."  
"Poor Shay. Surrounded by girls. Maybe that's why you're gay."  
"Wouldn't be surprised."  
"I should write to my parents about *you* coming over. For the plan."  
Dean looks a little apprehensive.  
"Want help?"  
"Yeah."  
Dear Mum, Dad, Byron, Hannah, and Chery,  
Hi, how have you been? School's out soon, and I was wondering if I could bring Seamus Finnigan back home after school. I promise there will be no more "incidents."  
Write soon,  
Love, Dean "Hmm." Dean re-reads the letter.  
"What?"  
"Seems a little- brash."  
"It's to-the-point."  
"Yeah. Cross your fingers."  
He ties the letter to an owl and sends it soaring out the window.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you mind having me around?"  
He looks at me, startled.  
"'Course not. I kinda like you, in case you hadn't noticed." I smile, but only a little.  
"What's eating you?"  
"I don't wanna embarass you in front of your family."  
"You won't. Anyway, you're trusting me to visit *your* family; I can return the favor."  
"You didn't make an arse of yourself last time you were over."  
"I'm sure my parents will understand. Or forget."  
"Mmm."  
"C'mon, let's go to dinner. I'm starving, how 'bout you?"  
"Dean?" I say again.  
"Hmm?"  
"You're the best boyfriend I could ever wish for."  
He laughs, and squeezes my hand. "I'm glad to say the same thing about you, Shay."  
We walk, hand in hand, down to dinner. 


End file.
